


Dreams

by IngridAnne24



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridAnne24/pseuds/IngridAnne24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some insight to what Rey may have been going through while on Jakku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I'm utter Star Wars/Rey trash right now. I've seen the movie three times and I want to keep seeing it. I've been seeing a lot of shipping fics, which is fine, but I felt like there needed to be more some good ol' fashioned general fics.
> 
> And I wanted to try to connect some of Rey's force sensitivity before she "awakened"
> 
> Rey is bae.

The routine was the same everyday; wake up at first light, travel as far as she could to find any wreckages she may have missed, go to the port, do her work, get her rations, go home and eat said rations, and sleep as soon as the sun went down.

For almost 20 years, that had been her routine and most of the time, she didn't think about it. Other times, as she stared out onto the desert, her mind wandered to what her family could have been like, what her life could have been like, why they left her. She chose to be optimistic and think they had a good reason for leaving her there. Maybe to protect her from something.

Her dreams, however, were less optimistic. They usually showed her images of a cruel family, a family that left her without a second thought. Their faces were always hidden by shadows, but she could tell by their postures that their expressions were cold. She could see herself, a small child, no more than five, trying to reach towards them but their bodies always moved away, moved further back.

Then her dreams would go dark before dissolving into a watery landscape, with a smattering of small islands. She couldn't see herself, but she knew she was flying over the islands before coming to one. Stone steps, man-made, circled the island, climbing to the highest point. The dream was always the same; she would start climbing the steps and continue to climb the steps, and continue more, the top not getting any closer. Then, Rey would wake up, sweating and out of breath. She never reached the top.

The dreams were bittersweet because the parts with her family made her feel sick, while the part with the island made her feel strangely hopeful, if not a little frustrated. There was a feeling in the pit of her stomach, like the island really meant something, like this pull. She once tried to explain it to someone in town, but they just shook their head and told her to not say strange things, so she stopped telling people. She quickly learned she could only really rely on herself.

Her memories when she was a child, after arriving on Jakku, were blurry, like she had blocked them out. It was probably for the best, because there wasn't much to remember, nothing she really wanted to remember. What she did want to remember though was before that, but as hard as she tried, there was nothing. Sometimes she would just sit in her shell of an AT-AT, in silence, and wrack her brain for any memory until her head hurt, but nothing. 

Being a scavenger was a good escape from that frustration because she could just focus on finding good wreckages and finding the best parts. Climbing and digging around were somehow relaxing. 

On top of that, being active like that helped her sleep because sometimes, when her mind was especially busy, she'd lie awake for hours, staring into the darkness. She wasn't even sure what she was thinking about exactly; random images, faces of people and aliens she had met throughout her day, how Unkar had probably cheated her that day. Sometimes the thoughts were more vague, but still left an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach.

When she did finally fall asleep, it would just start the whole cycle of dreams again. The same thing every night.

Except, one night, she did reach the top of the stairs. At the top, there was a lone Stormtrooper, his back to her, about to remove his helmet. But before he could, the image dissolved and Rey woke up. She had sighed, slightly disappointed, and got up to start her day, not realizing this day was going to be very different from the rest.


End file.
